


The True Test of Love

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Matthew Brown, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will gets pregnant by Matthew Brown. Matt has an affair. Hannibal is not happy.





	

"Matt," Will called.

"Yes'em," Matthew said.

"Your going to be a father," Will smiled. Matthew kissed Will and pulled him into a tight hug. Will let out a heavy sigh, he reacted way better then imagined.

-+-+-

About two weeks later Will returned to work to find his lover fucking a younger, female omega right in there living room. Will turned around and all but ran to his car. He drove straight to Hannibal's house since that was the one place, besides his own home, he felt truly safe.

Will knocked on Hannibal's door tears beginning to blur his vision. The door opened and Will was wrapped in a strong pair of arms, calming words being whispered in his ear. Will was gently lead to the sofa and offered a glass of wine which he politely refused. Hannibal sat next to him waiting for Will to tell him what, or who, upset him so much.

"When I got home from work today Matt was fucking a girl in our living room," Will sobbed, "Can you take care of it?"

"Of course, my dear Will anything you wish," Hannibal said. In all honestly Hannibal had been waiting for Matthew to fuck up for sometime now. Older alpha was deeply and hopelessly in love with Will and was glad to get rid of any other alpha that threatened his dear Will.

Will laid his head on Hannibal's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's chest. Hannibal laid back so Will could sit more comfortably and nuzzled Will's hair. Then it hit him like a boulder, there was something off about Will's scent and it was not that god-forsaken after shave.

"Will, are you...pregnant?" Hannibal quirked an eyebrow. Will shook his head slowly afraid of reactions once again. Hannibal let out a deep growl, how dare he do that to Will especially now; with Will in such a delicate state. Will winced at the sound of the growl and instinctively coward away. The older man stopped and slowly pulled Will back to him, "I did not mean to frighten you, Will, it just irritates me that he could do that to you."

"It's fine, I'm fine." Will said.

"Its not fine Will, and you know that. Is there anything in particular you would like me to do to Mr. Brown?" Hannibal said.

"I want you to tie him down and kill him slowly," Will smirked, "and I want to help."

Hannibal smiled and kissed the top of Will's head, "Anything your heart desires."

-+-+-

Will and Hannibal went over to Matthew's house to "grab Will's things". Matthew answered the door and was greeted by Hannibal's fist connecting with his nose. Matthew stumbled backward a few steps and grabbed the baseball bat he kept by the couch. Will step between them, "Ladies, ladies, ladies, don't hurt each other to bad, we haven't even gotten to the main course."

Will grabbed the bat from Matthew's hands and a chloroform soaked rag from his pocket. The younger alpha looked at the omega with a raised eyebrow, Will covered Matthew's mouth with the rag. Matthew struggled but quickly went limp in his arms. 

-+-+-

Matthew woke up in a barred cage inside a cement room with many weapons hung on the wall. Matthew screamed and shook the cage, "Let me out!"

"You've been very rude, Mr. Brown," Hannibal stepped into the room, "What's to be done about that?"

Will followed Hannibal into the room and picked a large knife off the shelf. Hannibal held out his hand to Will, and the younger man placed the large blade in his palm. Matthew backed himself against the opposite wall.

"No, I did nothing wrong," Matthew pleaded. Will laughed at his patheticness. Hannibal twirled the blade between his fingers; inspecting the blade for imperfections and deciding where to cut first.

-+-+-

The next day Jack called, Matthew's body had been found in the local church. His genitals were removed and shoved down his throat, chest cavity split open, heart removed with blood flowers in its place, and both lungs were missing.


End file.
